This invention relates to a barrel locking mechanism for a break-open-action gun.
In a conventional double barreled break-open-action gun, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a barrel section A is in general so constructed as to be separable from a mechanical section B. Said mechanical section B is provided with a hinge-pin b, on which a bearing a contained in the barrel A is rotatably connected so that the barrel section A is break-openable when loading or unloading, or the like.
Now, when the gun is loaded with bullets and discharged, the bullets are propelled towards the muzzle by means of the burning of explosive powder. As a reaction of this discharge, tremendous force is exerted on breech face c, tending to separate the barrel section A from the mechanical section B. This force is received by said hinge-pin b.
Therefore, at first every maker tried to employ a relatively large diameter hinge-pin and then, in order to disperse the load concentrated on the hinge-pin at the time when the gun is discharged, a lug d was provided at the barrel section A so that it contacted receiver e provided at the mechanical section B when the gun is locked.
However, in order to have the lug precisely contact the receiver e when the barrel is shut or locked, extremely high accuracy of workmanship is required for making the related parts. At present, skilled workers labor to file such parts, spending much time during manufacture. Particularly, a gun which is designed for stability is provided with a hinge-pin at a relatively upper position of the barrel. In such a case, since the pin is provided at the mechanical section in such a manner as to be dividedly positioned on both outer sides of the bore of the barrel, heavy loads cannot be exerted on said divided-pin and permit it to serve solely as a rotary axis when the gun is opened or shut. In this case, filing work is especially important and durability of the gun depends largely on how well the work is done.
The present invention is accomplished in order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.